No it's a Journal!
by Mrs. Scott Kennedy
Summary: Noah gets into a little something-something he shouldn't. Rated M for molestation, boy on boy, language. Oneshot


"Hmm…" I sighed into my book and rolled over in my gold reclining airplane seat. I narrowed my eyes at my book. It talked about a lot of stuff, but to try it out, I really needed a test subject. A particular test subject… It was not like I couldn't try it on myself, because I could, it just wouldn't have good results.

Cody. I needed Cody. It was unfortunate though, because I was in the process of occluding him from my mind, since all he did was fill it up with the 'I'm so cool' and 'look at me I'm awesome' crap. It was annoying, but there was something about him, something that wasn't just about his annoyingness. There was a reason my mind had gone straight to Cody…

I took one last glance at my book and pocketed it before shutting off the light. Gently, I got up from my seat and walked into the economy class. I scanned the room, finding that Cody was snuggled into Sierra, which I hoped was forced. I walked over and shook his shoulder, whispering his name.

"Mmm… mom I need sleeeeeep…" He mumbled. He moved into Sierra more, and I couldn't take it. I hated seeing Sierra and him together. It made me want to vomit. I grabbed his shoulder and yanked him out, running both of us to the bathroom before anyone could see. I closed the door and pushed him against it. Cody woke up, obviously unaware at what was happening. "Woah it's cool, it's cool… uh… Noah!" I kept a firm grip on his collar, and used my other hand to travel along his jaw line. He started stuttering as I made my way down to his chest. "Dude! What are you doing?" I cupped his mouth with my hand and scowled at him.

"Cody can you shut up for a bit?" His eyes widened but he nodded anyway. I looped my finger in a figure eight around the places where I suspected his nipples were. I trailed off course and brushed my hand over a hopefully sensitive spot. He whined upon contact, and I couldn't help but smile. "Sensitive there, hm?" I decided not to waste time on his chest, so I traveled along down to his belly button, and lifted his shirt over his head.

"Noah!" I growled at him, threw the shirt back on the ground, then slapped my hand over his mouth again.

"I will, by all means, shut you up my way. And seeing you're so 'smooth' with the ladies, I highly doubt you'd enjoy my means of punishment." He whimpered and I slowly released his mouth. "So are we clear Anderson?" He nodded, then suddenly turned around and started fumbling with the doorknob. "Jesus." I grabbed him and threw him against the opposite wall, sort of impressed by my own strength. I grabbed both of his wrists with one hand and held them above his head. "I told you _bro. _You should've listened."

"But I didn't talk! You heard me!" I shook my head.

"You certainly weren't quiet." I used my free hand to once again, drag my finger down his torso. I dug my nail in a little, to show I was actually serious. I watched his eyes tighten as the trail turned from his regular skin tone to a bright red line. I slowed down a little, then shot my hand down to his groin, squeezing tightly to where it almost hurt _me. _

"AH No-," I slammed my face against his, stopping his sentence and sliding my tongue into his mouth as far as possible. He started struggling harder, but I pressed my whole body against him, rendering his attempts to get free, useless. I felt him gag a little underneath my tongue, and I couldn't help but smirk into the somewhat violent kiss. I kept my hand in its original spot, lightening my grip, only a little. I moaned a little in his mouth, to get him to relax a little, but he wouldn't. A knock sounded on the door, and I pulled back, gasping for air.

"Now you've done it…"

"Everything okay in there dude? Or dudette? Someone complained about noises." I recognized Chris's voice, and I quickly fake grunted and replied,

"Yeah, airplane food."

"Oh suck. Good luck with that." I shot Cody my dirtiest of looks, and he looked down.

"Sorry." He whispered. "Can you let go of my dick, please? I mean I don't exactly know what you're doing, or where you're going with this, but seriously man." I quirked an eyebrow. Well, a little farther than it's regular position on my forehead.

"Making you uncomfortable, Codester?" I massaged over the spot a little, hoping for him to be harder. I could only feel a little bump. "Let me fix that…" I thought aloud. I started unzipping his pants, causing him to cry out,

"Noah don't! Not-,"

"Shut your mouth, before I shut it for you!" He quickly shut up again. I was kind of disappointed, hoping he would just accept the kiss, but instead he was silent. I shrugged and forcefully placed another kiss against his mouth. I pulled back, licking my lips to rid of the spit trail that had lined itself between our two mouths. "Cody… you don't taste too bad…" I whispered into his ear. I paused, leaving my mouth parted slightly. I pushed his pants down, leaving them at his ankles. I trailed my fingers lightly against his erection, causing him to whimper a little. "Oh Cody… do you like that?" I asked seductively, then licked his ear.

"Dude… don't do that…"

"Why not?" I pulled back and cocked my head to the side. "Hm. This 'nervous and uncomfortable' look really works for you Cody." He blushed and looked away. "No no no, don't look at the ground, look at me. I think you're very pretty."

"Dude! I'm not pretty." His voice started off loud, but turned soft, afraid of me, I hoped. He quickly looked back at me and I just shrugged.

"Whatever you say, honey." I lightly gripped both sides of his briefs and slid them down all of the way, bending down to place them on top of his pants. Upon standing up, I was pleasantly surprised about how much his erection had grown. "Cody, I need to test something out on you. That's actually why you're here. Could you do me a favor?" I chuckled a little. 'Could he'. He was going to whether it was consensual or not.

"I'm really hoping this is an alliance thing or something you're getting at, because if it's not, I'm not really liking where this is going…" I smiled sweetly.

"You're _really _not going to like where this is going then…"

"Oh…"

"Don't worry. It'll feel good after a while." His eyes widened. His fear was visible, so I tried to comfort him by softly stroking his erection.

"You don't mean… s-sex, do you?" He shyed away from my touch, so I went in for another, deep kiss. I tongued the gap in his teeth slightly then pulled back.

"Mm-mm. All in due time, darling. No, you'll see. Can you please lean against the counter though? Place your elbows there, stick your butt out?" He scowled.

"I don't think so Noah. I mean I've lasted through your little sadistic pleasure game, but I am not going to be butt-fucked by you." I rolled my eyes.

"What did I _just _tell you. We are not going to 'do it'. You seriously need to pay attention more. Now please, do as I said." He put his hands on his hips. It looked somewhat funny with him being half-naked.

"And what if I refuse?" When you see someone's eyes light up, it's pretty noticeable. It's harder to feel your eyes light up. But in that moment, I was pretty sure mine did. I reached into my pocket to grab the book I had stored there earlier.

"Does _this _look familiar?" I held up the book. It was his diary; perfect blackmail. He gasped and reached for the book. I pulled it back, causing him to run into me. "That's what I thought, doll." His arms were outreached towards the journal, causing them to be on either side of my neck. I wrapped my free arm around his naked torso and pulled him in. I rested my neck against the nape of his neck, and he sighed. He relaxed and just laid his hands down my back.

"You win. Please don't tell anyone what's in that. Don't read it either, please. Where'd you even get it?" He whispered.

"One, thanks. Two, I won't, as long as you oblige to my requests. Three, I already did. I know everything there is to know about you Cody, even your past episodes where you were attracted to me. Why do you think I chose you? Fourth, I got it from your suitcase. You should really put a lock on that thing. Sierra gets in it all the time though. Missing any shoe laces?" He pursed his lips.

"So you've sunk down to the level of Sierra." I shook my head and smiled, gently putting the book back in my pocket and wrapped my arms around his skinny body again. I didn't know he had the ability to retort back so meanly. The comment _had _struck me hard.

"It's different than that. I do research in order to get to know you better. Sierra is just a creepy stalker who already knows too much about you."

"What does that make you?"

"A distant observer." I stated bluntly. "Now please, darling, bend over." He did as he was told, and soon his behind was sticking out openly, awaiting the next step. I stepped closer behind him and traced my hand all the way down his back. He shivered a little.

"What are you going to do?" He murmured. To answer his question, I stuck one of my fingers deep into his entrance. He opened his mouth slightly and grunted. I looked up at the ceiling trying to recall the anatomy of the male body. I shifted my finger slightly and looked back at Cody's face. I started pushing my finger against what I thought was his prostate, and soon his was biting his lip, hard enough to draw blood.

I added a second finger and pushed harder, smiling at the results displayed across his face. As he sighed under my finger, I wrapped my hand around his erection, which was dripping pre cum onto the floor.

"S-s-stop Noah!" He shrieked quietly and started squirming harder. I placed a third finger into his anus and pumped harder and he just moaned.

"Why? You're the one that wrote this fantasy in your little _diary._"

"It's… a journal!" He puffed out before his eyes shut close again and he moved more into my touch.

"Yeah right. More like a draft for a disgusting S&M mag." I was proud of my calm composure, even though my dick felt like it was about to explode with every moan that came out of his mouth.

"You're… the one… that's into… tha-h-at! Ahh…!" Seeing him closing in on the impending orgasm, and thrusted and pumped him harder into he kicked back into my knee.

"Calm down there darling." I whispered.

"Noah you… gah!" He groaned and squirmed more as I drew my fingers out of him and placed my finger about an inch away from his squirting erection, kind of enjoying the feeling of the semen covering the digit. I looked at his image in the mirror. He was out of breath, but he looked more relaxed.

I turned my attention towards the sink and started washing my hands.

"Go get your clothes Cody." I said as I saw him reaching for the doorknob through the mirror.

"Right."

"Oh, and Cody?" I dried my hands on my pants and leaned my back against the counter.

"What."

"Just for the record, this was all recorded on the confession cam." His eyes widened as he buckled his pants.

Right. Where. I. Wanted. Him.

**Not as good as Vanilla Decadence, but I liked it just as much. Mostly to fuel my sick mind. I've always wanted to write something like this.**

**Love it or hate it, please review!**


End file.
